


Taking Full Advantage of Vulcan Biology

by michelle323



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Finger Sucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle323/pseuds/michelle323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading up on Vulcan biology, Kirk decides to be a little devious is his attempts to distract Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Full Advantage of Vulcan Biology

Kirk was sitting in his captain's chair, thinking about what he should say in his log. Usually he would just start the log and wing it, but he felt this one was important, and also confusing. I mean, it's not everyday that you run into an omnipotent nebula being (although those kind of occurrences seem to happen a little too frequently on the Enterprise). He sat in his chair, idly fidgeting with his fingers while deep in thought. He slid the fingers of one hand across the other, just as a way to occupy his hands while deciding exactly how to word this log. He found himself looking over at the science station, almost as if to ask Spock for advice. When he looked over, expecting his science officer to be hard at work, he instead found Spock staring directly at him. Spock had a peculiar look in his eyes, but as soon has he noticed Kirk looking at him, he quickly turned around back to his station. 

Jim thought for a moment how odd that sort of behavior was for Spock. He wasn't exactly the sort to get lost in thought or distracted easily. He thought about it for a moment before casting that thought aside and returning to his previous train of thought.

A week later, after returning from the mines of Janus VI, Kirk was thinking about how Spock was able to mind-meld with a silicon based life form. Even after knowing him for some time, Jim was still surprised by Mr. Spock's abilities. He decided to do a little research on Vulcan biology, just so he could better understand his own first officer. As he perused the computer entry, he stumbled upon something interesting. Apparently, Vulcan fingers are not only very sensitive, but are an erogenous zone used in a Vulcan kiss. Kirk thought this was interesting and thought back to how Spock was looking at him on the bridge the other day. With this new context, Kirk could understand why Spock was so distracted by his fidgety fingers. This gave Kirk and idea.

*****************************

Spock was on the bridge at his science station. He turned around to ask the captain a question, but the words died in his throat. He watched as Kirk, seemingly deep in thought, fidgeting with his hands again. Last time, Spock was caught off guard, which is why he reacted so dumbstruck last time. He was more prepared this time, after reminding himself that fidgeting is just something humans do, but Kirk's little show was a bit more distracting now. Kirk slowly dragged his right index finger down the length of his left index finger. He repeated this action for every finger on his hand. On Vulcan, if two people did this, that would be the equivalent of a very heavy public make-out session on Earth. Spock watched as each finger glided across the other, until he finally regained his mental control, turned away, and got back to work at his station.

Over the next few weeks, Spock watched Kirk's various fidgeting habits unfold. Sometimes, it was very brief and simple, but Spock found himself transfixed nonetheless. Sometimes, Spock even caught himself staring at the captain's hands when he wasn't even fidgeting. Sometimes, Kirk put on a display that would be simply pornographic on Vulcan. He would run a finger slowly across his lips then repeat the action with every finger over and over again. The other humans barely took notice, but each time this happened, Spock found it difficult to retain control over his emotions. It got to the point that even when Kirk wasn't there, Spock would still find himself imaging Kirk, either fidgeting with his hands as usual, or grabbing Spock's hand and doing all of those same actions on him. Whenever his mind strayed this way, Spock would have to meditate for a long time to regain his control, but he never seemed to be able to stop himself. The captain's hands were beginning to transfix him. Of course, it wasn't just the captain's hands. He grew to appreciate just how good looking Kirk was. It was something he never really cared to notice until now. But now that he did, he was unable to shake these inappropriate thoughts about his captain.

*****************************

Kirk sat in the mess hall with Bones sitting next to him and Spock across from him. They were chatting about ship's business, as usual. Kirk looked down at his lunch and noticed that today, they had pudding cups. He smirked slightly as he looked up at Spock, who was carefully eating his salad with a fork.

“This pudding looks delicious!” he exclaimed as he dunked his finger right into the pudding cup. He brought it up brought his finger into his mouth to suck off the pudding. As he did this, he locked eyes with Spock for a moment. Spock's face was now tinted green. As Kirk popped his finger out of his mouth, Spock abruptly stood up from the table, made a hurried excuse, and practically rushed out of the mess hall.

“Hmm, I wonder what's up with him,” Bones said, as he got back to eating his lunch.

“I don't know,” Kirk replied, looking down at his plate. He was starting to feel a bit guilty. All this time, he's been messing with his first officer and now he's made him so uncomfortable, he had to leave the mess hall. Jim knew the real reason he'd been doing this, of course. He'd realized quite a while ago he had a massive crush on Spock, but he never thought anything would come of it. So when he realized a way to get Spock's attention in that sort of way, he jumped on it, not really thinking of the consequences. Or how Spock would feel (despite his claims he lacks emotions, Jim knew better).

Kirk decided he needed to fix this now. He made an excuse to leave the table, got up, and followed Spock out of the room.

*****************************

Spock entered the turbolift, but right before the doors closed, Kirk slid himself in. Spock blushed again and looked straight ahead. He had not been prepared to see Jim again so soon, so soon after embarrassing himself in the mess hall.

“Hey, listen Spock, I wanted to talk to you.” Spock figured the captain would notice his inappropriate behavior eventually and decided the best course of action would be to admit wrongdoing first, instead of waiting for Kirk to do so instead.

“I would like to apologize.” They both said it at once then stopped, in confusion.

“Spock, what could you possibly be apologizing for?” Kirk asked, surprised with the way the conversation was going.

“I would like to apologize for my… in appropriate behavior. I have acted unprofessionally around you. I should not be acting this way, especially when your actions have been perfectly normal for a human. However, I am confused as to why you would feel the need to apologize to me.” Spock looked straight ahead, knowing he would be unable to look in his captain's face. 

“I need to apologize because... I was doing all of it on purpose. I had read up on Vulcan biology and found out about the… hand… thing. I liked how you would look at me in that way...” Kirk trailed off, unable to look Spock in the eye. 

“Jim...” Kirk looked up at his name and now Spock was standing much closer to him than before.

“Computer, stop turbolift.” Kirk said as he raised his hand up to where Spock's hand was already waiting. Spock's two fingers were pointing towards him, in the way customary for a Vulcan kiss. Kirk slowly reached his two fingers over and carefully touched them to Spock's. Spock gasped lightly as Kirk ran his fingers down Spock's and back up again. Then Spock curled his fingers around Jim's and slowly moved them around, exploring. Jim could feel a slight tingle where Spock's fingers glided over his. He briefly wondered whether that was because of the touch telepathy or if it was simply because Spock was touching him. Suddenly, Spock pulled back.

“Computer, resume turbolift.” Jim tried to hide the disappointment on his face. But just as he was about to ask what went wrong, the doors opened and Spock beckoned him to follow. Spock lead him to his room, punched in his code, and walked in, practically pulling Kirk in behind him. 

Once the doors closed, Spock approached him and held out his fingers again. Jim slid his fingers along Spock's in another Vulcan kiss. Kirk was a bit clumsy with the kiss, seeing as he didn't have much experience with Vulcan kisses. But as he got the hang of it, Spock lost more and more of his composure. Jim nudged Spock towards the wall until he had him lightly pinned with his body, the contact between their fingers staying constant.

Jim laced his fingers with Spock's as he leaned in, gently pressing their lips together in a Human kiss. The kiss started gently, but quickly became more heated. As their mouths met with some urgency and one pair of hands continued to intertwine, their other hands began to roam. Spock's hand started near Jim's jaw before trailing down his neck and side. It came to rest on the small patch of skin where Jim's shirt was riding up, where it started to rub little circles in the skin. Jim ran his hand through Spock's hair, messing it up a bit. He then broke the kiss to gently kiss at Spock's neck. He slid up until he licked along Spock's pointed ear.

“I'll admit, I've kind of always wanted to do that,” Jim said as he ghosted his mouth over Spock's skin. Spock's composure was gone by now. He was panting and grasping at Jim's uniform. When Jim flicked his tongue at the tip of Spock's ear, Spock let out a small moan. Kirk kissed down Spock's arm, grabbing his wrist and bringing it up to his mouth as well. Kirk looked Spock in the eye as he licked along Spock's finger. Spock shuddered and then gasped loudly when Kirk lowered his mouth over Spock's fingers. As Jim sucked on Spock's fingers, Spock lost any semblance of control. He was panting and moaning, grasping at Jim's back and bucking into his hips. Jim loved seeing Spock like this. He sucked harder, swirled his tongue around his fingers, and bucked his hips against Spock's; both of them were very obviously hard by now. This combination of stimuli was enough to send Spock over the edge. He groaned Jim's name and grasped hard enough on his uniform to tear it slightly. Spock slumped against Jim for a moment while he panted to catch his breath. 

“I apologize, I did not mean to tear your shirt.” Jim chuckled slightly at that.

“It's fine, this isn't the first time I've ripped my uniform.” A slight smile crossed Spock's lips at that. Spock guided Jim over to the bed. Jim laid down and Spock crawled over to him. He moved his hand over the bulge in Jim's pants, causing him to groan. Spock unzipped Jim's pants and moved his sensitive fingers over the tip of Jim's penis, causing Jim to buck up into the contact. Spock grasped him and slowly moved his hand up and down the length. Jim was panting on the bed and Spock leaned down to kiss him fiercely. As Jim's moans started growing stronger, Spock started moving his hand faster. Before long, Jim yelled out Spock's name as he came; his back arching off the bed. He slumped back down, panting heavily. Spock laid down next to him and ran his fingers through Jim's hair. 

“Jim, I have to admit, I have thought about this sort of encounter with you for quite some time. We fulfilled quite of few of my fantasies today.”

“Well Spock, we still have the rest of this five year mission to fulfill the rest. And the rest of mine, too.”


End file.
